A New Life
by freewheeler26
Summary: I am putting this on the shelf for now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Hellsing nor its characters

Warning: It is AU and is a combination of the end of the Aime Order 13 episode and some Ova 4

Possible f/f relationship

review welcome

* * *

"Not all girls are sugar and spice and everything nice. Some are whips and chains and things that are bad."-anonymous

Preface

The Rebirth

As Integra looked back on her life and thought of all that happened up to this point she really shouldn't have been surprised. Her family was always looked upon with some suspicion in one form or another after all the Hellsing family was of German decent. She smiled bitterly, even after all that her family and herself had sacrificed they still thought of them with suspicion. Her title was stripped from her, the organization disbanded and its members declared terrorist's. The Queen then charged the military with eliminating any and all supernatural activity deemed a threat to England. she was then treated worse then a murderer. She stayed in a cell that only had a cot, a toilet of dubious nature, a bar window and a thin raggedy blanket to cover herself with for the rest of the night. Its freezing during the night and humid during the day. She was sentenced to life in prison they then told her she was lucky she had not been shot as a traitor. After three years of waiting for the Queen to pardon her as she had said she would Integra came to the conclusion that the Queen had no intention of doing so. Seras came to visit as often as she could and with each visit she would ask her if she was ready to leave but Integra always said that she would wait for the word of the Queen. _Well since I no longer owe my loyalty and service to this country I think its_ _time to look toward the future and leave this place_. When Seras next appeared Integra was startled from her thoughts. She looked at Seras Integra knew that she was over four hundred years old and was powerful though Seras would not say who her master was she did say that a book was written loosely based on him and that he no longer walked this earth. Seras had been bound to this family for only one hundred years so not much was known about her before that, though Integra tried hard to find anything she could. Seras wore a pair of blue jeans that had a hole in the right knee, a short sleeved t-shirt that had a slogan that said **go to hell** on it, a black leather jacket that was weathered and worn and a pair of fingerless leather gloves. She also wore a pair of dark shades that hid her red coal eyes. She also had a cigarette tucked behind her right ear. "Seras its time for me to leave." Upon hearing that Seras grinned widely "where too my mistress?" "We are going to the safe house." "As you command my mistress." Seras then held Integra by the waist and walked threw the shadows laughing manically the whole time. A guard was busy at his desk that was located down a long corridor writing the reports for the day about their traitor of a bitch when he heard something that sent chills up and down his spine and that he prayed he would never hear again for the rest of his life. He heard a shrill of maniacal laughter that seemed to come from the traitor cell. After it receded he hurried down the hall opening the gates along the corridor. When he got to the prisoners cell he banged on it several times yelling for the prisoner to stand before the slit that served as a window. When nothing happened he opened the door slowly and carefully he panicked when he didn't see the prisoner he ran back to his desk and pressed the klaxon button. Throughout the prison the klaxon sounded loudly and the guards locked everyone down. The guard then called the warden at his office. The warden picked up the phone and after listening to the person on the other end he put it down slowly and sank into his chair. He dreaded having to call the Queen but he had too, he sighed, well there goes my pension he thought. By the time the guard had found her cell empty Integra was already at her safe house and making calls to arrange her and Seras transport to the States across the pond. During the calls Seras just leaned back against the wall with a smoke and just grinned. _Oh what fun we are about to have _she thought. Seras knew that Integra was wealthy and had used her families wealth wisely she owned at least a few properties here and in the State she kept them hidden and her money she kept in several Swiss bank accounts so that the Queen could not obtain it. So the Queen only knew of the Hellsing family mansion and had detained that and its land which was due to be auctioned off. No Integra has a plan what it was she didn't know but she did know that it will be interesting at the very least.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Years Go By**

_1__0 Years later..._

_**Nevada Desert 50 miles to Las Vegas on Highway 15 from California**_

The desert was unforgiving to those who were unprepared to go threw it. It offered no shade from its intense heat,during the night it grew freezing and Seras loved it because it was savage and raw. "Seras is this report accurate" Seras drew her attention away from the window of the stretched limousine "Yes mistress it is accurate." Integra looked down at the opened folder she held in her hands and tapped her manicured finger on it. "Hmmm apparently the Millennium group made its move shortly after my fall from grace as it where and engulfed most of Europe in a war it was barely prepared for." Integra smirked. "It took five years for them to be defeated. Most of the leaders were executed but some escaped to unknown areas and Britain has sent a black ops unit to hunt them down." Seras said "Even though they are rebuilding?" Seras nodded. "How interesting" Integra looked at some black and white photos two photos in particular interested her. One was of a skinny female wearing a dress and a pair of glass's holding a gun she was smiling viscously and pointing the gun she was holding at something their was a caption that read in bold lettering "Rip Van Winkle" "Hmmm what an odd name" Integra mumbled. She looked at the other photo it was a black and white picture of a tall, skinny man wearing a lab coat and what appeared to be multi lensed glass's there was a caption that read "Dok" he was shown smiling manically. "What can you tell me about these two?" "Rip Van Winkle has been known to hit and kill multiple targets no matter what it was or how far. Dok was known as a brilliant scientist, a bit unstable and eccentric." "Hmmm interesting, Seras I want you to find these two for me I want to speak with them and Seras try to get me information on that black ops team that Britain has sent after them." "Yes mistress." Integra tossed the report down on the seat and leaned back and stretched her legs out. Seras took out a chilled wine bottle and a couple of glass's she poured some in a glass and handed it to Integra and she poured some for herself and sipped on it slowly. As Seras was sipping her wine she watched her mistress take a sip from her wine glass. Integra was wearing a custom made Prada business suite that made her look elegant, refined and powerful without making her look manly, her hair was cut shoulder length and she wore gold rimmed rounded glass's that made her look sexy and powerful. "What are you staring at love?" Seras smiled "I'm staring at a beautiful woman whom I want to ravish." Integra blushed a little Seras grinned and winked which caused Integra to blush even more. To the rest of the world Integra Winsgate Hellsing was a cold and demanding person who expected her orders to be carried out and capable of make split second decisions some of which have led people to their deaths. Few knew that when she was alone at the end of the day she just wanted someone to care for her. Someone who did not judge her and would listen to her talk and a person that she could give her love too and who would give her their heart also. Seras made sure she was that person to Integra. A median by nature was possessive and protective of its chosen mate and Integra was her mate. Integra put her wine glass down "come here love and give me a kiss." Seras scooted forward and leaned toward her and started kissing her gently Integra stopped her and whispered in her ear. Seras grinned wickedly she then flipped the intercom switch to the front on. She then continued from where she left off. The driver almost swerved off the road as he heard moaning and other noises coming from the speaker. He gathered himself and continued driving he knew better then to say anything about what he heard if he did Seras might rip off his tongue and if he let down the thick patrician to see she would probably rip his eyes out and since he liked his body parts where they were he would just enjoy hearing what he did and when he dropped them off he would forget about it. So he kept driving down the lonely highway 15 with sounds of moaning as his music. Seras leaned against the back seat with Integra asleep on her shoulders. "We're 5 miles from the casino ma'am" the driver said. "Thank you for letting me know" She then started waking Integra up which did not take long. Integra woke up and stretched she pulled her panties and pants back up and straighted out her hair with a brush that Seras handed her. She gave Seras a peck on the lips. "Hmmm that was good love." Seras smiled "It was my pleasure mistress." The limousine pulled to the front of the casino and a door man ran up to it and opened the door for them. They stepped out and walked briskly forward into the lobby Seras pulled out a slender flip phone and pressed a button. The phone rang a couple of times before it was picked up "I want to see every department head in the briefing room you have five minutes." She hung up and put it back in her purse,"Well love I think I'm going to go too bed that meeting with the governor of California and the drive over simply exhausted me." Integra said. "Ok mistress a progress report will be ready by the end of the week." Integra nodded then headed to a separate elevator. Integra had invested in a casino and hotel five years ago after she noticed that it was going bankrupt. She bought a controlling share and turned it around it now boasted a five star restaurant, shopping center and theater that was known for its excellent shows. It also had a two story casino floor that held all the games that were available. But behind closed doors and underground she ran one of the most feared organizations known in the criminal world. The Hellsing organization was known for manufacturing and producing what most would consider to be illegal and immoral. They produced and sold arms weapons ranging in everything from rifles to rockets and anything in-between and they were known to produce the best if you had the money they had the weapon. They were also known to have the best assassins available for a high price and they were known to be efficient and highly skilled. Most people both in the criminal and legal world were not aware that Integra Winsgate Hellsing was the leader of the Hellsing Organization most assumed that it was Seras who lead it and she made sure that was the impression at all times. Seras watched as Integra got on to the private elevator that would take her to their penthouse on the roof. When the door closed she went to a second elevator made for public use and stepped in it. As the doors slid closed instead of pressing one of the public buttons she took out a key and inserted into the key slot on the panel and turned it right which allowed a slide to open up and a down button was revealed this allowed the elevator to descend down toward the underground base. She pressed the button and the doors slid closed. There were only two keys she had one and Integra had the other. As the elevator descended down she thought about what she will need to do for the search and seizure operation. She also thought about the targets themselves. After five minutes of descending the elevator came to a slow stop when it opened she walked threw a long corridor the floor was marble but the walls and ceiling just showed the drilled out rocks. She came to a double set of doors and opened them and went threw She looked around "good evening." there were a chorus of good evenings. In total only three individuals were seated at the long table. Seras strode to the front. She looked around the table at her vice presidents "Integra wants us to go on a search and seizure." She tossed the folder she had onto the middle of the table she watched as each person reached in and pulled out a picture. She looked at each person at the table. To her left was Jane a red head with a temper to match and a mind that was ingenious when it came to designing and making weapons if you wanted it made no matter what it was she would produce it. She was a bit eccentric in her actions she was in charge of weapons design, manufacturing and distribution arm of the organization. Next to Jane sat Bill he had average looks and nothing made him stand out in a crowed which was perfect for what he did. His job was to gather information and he knew about things a day before it happened he was in charge of the intelligence arm of the organization. To Seras right sat Mary a beautiful blond haired woman with bright blues eyes that hid a darkness that few knew about except Seras. She was an expert in different forms of martial arts akido,judo and kung fu though not a master in any one form she was able to combine them to form her own unique and deadly style. She was also an expert marksmen and knew how to move threw shadows and to camouflage herself in any environment. All of which made her a very capable and deadly assassin who held her loyalty only to the hellsing organization she was in charge of the assassin arm of the organization. "Mary I want you to form a two, two man teams there job will be to capture Dok and Rip van Winkle." Mary nodded. "Bill I want you to find out were there located at and more importantly try to find out what you could on who the black ops team that is following them is." Bill nodded "Jane your to continue the projects you have going." "Yes Seras" Bill and Mary you only have one week. I want to know when your done." "Oh and Mary I'm going with the team your going to set up. I have a feeling that this is going to become fun." Mary just raised an eyebrow. "your dismissed." they all filed out. As the door closed Seras grinned at the fun that she was going to have the grin grew wider and she started chuckling deep from within her chest which then turned into a maniacal laughter that if the conference room had not been sound proof would have sent chills up and down the backs of the departing people._ What fun I shall have_ she thought as she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Battle of Strength**_

A good plan, violently executed now, is better than a perfect plan next week. --George S. Patton

Seras Stood in front of the desk that Integra sat in as she looked threw the report that Seras had given her "Bloody hell! Why is he working for the British on anything much less as a black ops operative." "I am not sure mistress I was just as surprised." In black bold letters that stood out as if they were burned off the page was the name Alexander Anderson. "What happened to section thirteen?" Integra asked "Apparently they sent their best fighters to fight millennium and suffered heavy loss's among them was Enrico Maxwell as a result after the war the Vatican made a drastic change in policy and decided that it will no longer pursue the extermination of the supernatural and excommunicated those involved with section thirteen." Seras explained. Integra grinned evilly "I bet that it is just killing Alexander Anderson to work for them." Seras grinned. "Probably mistress" "Hmmm so they sent a five man team with Alexander as the leader." Seras nodded "I noticed that intelligence has put both Rip Van Winkle and Dok in Berlin, Germany. Why is that?" "Berlin is the perfect place for them to hide in, they are both German and Berlin boasts a population of 3.4 million so it is easy to hide in and according to our contacts may be posing as brother and sister." Integra sighed and put her glass's on her desk "Stay the night with me." Seras smiled and started kissing Integra's neck gently and cupped Integra's breasts threw the shirt and started to gently squeeze them. Integra moaned "ohhh yes love thats it." Integra then stood and turned around she then ripped Seras shirt open and looked at the size D breasts and licked her lips "I need you now I want you to fuck me hard." She then jumped on Seras and wrapped her legs around her waist. Seras then swept everything off the desk while kissing Integra passionately She put her on the desk then she heard a gasp and "Oh my" they both froze and she looked up and growled. She saw Integra's secretary "Unless the casino is on fire or Las Vegas is being bombed you had better leave if you value your life and say nothing of what you saw or I will rip your tongue out." The secretary gulped and ran out of the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Integra giggled she relaxed on the desk and moved a finger up and down Seras chest "I'm sorry love but we'll have to continue this later." Seras sighed. She got up and buttoned her shirt and helped Integra put herself together and straightened out the desk. "Alright I'll see you at the penthouse I need to make preparations to leave for Germany." She then kissed Integra and walked out of the office. As she walked out she passed the secretaries desk and glared at her. The secretary quickly put her head down and started getting busy typing on the computer. As she watched Seras walk away she stopped typing she cursed under her breath _damn it! there goes my chance at getting closer to Integra and her money. _Julia thought. _Hmmm maybe I can use what I saw as blackmail. _She really did not think that Integra's lover would do anything. She heard the intercom buzz "Julia bring me the file on Jake." "Yes ma'am" She stood up and straightened her blouse and walked in with the requested file "Here is the file you requested ma'am." "Thank you Julia put it on my desk." Julia leaned over enough to make sure that Integra got a good view of her chest. Julia had made sure to wear a long sleeve, v-neck black blouse and no bra. Julia considered herself to be a beautiful woman she had long dark flowing hair that came down to her waist, size c cup breasts and a six inch waist. She was a mature woman in her late twenties and had the looks of a super model. Integra's lover though was a nineteen year old with short blond hair, blue eyes and looked calmly. She turned around and started walking out of the office but as she got to the door Integra stopped her "oh Julia are you going to be available tonight?" it only took a minute for Julia to answer "yes ma'am" "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?" Integra asked "Yes! I mean yes ma'am I would be glad to come over for dinner" "Then why don't you come over tonight at around eight o'clock pm" Integra then wrote down the code for the private elevator "Here is the code you will need to take the private elevator up to the penthouse." she handed the paper to Julia who took it like it was the holy grail. "Yes ma'am". When she walked back to her desk outside of the office she could barely contain her excitement. _Sorry kid but I'm going to take your lover from you. _She thought as she sat down at her desk and started typing.

_**Friday 7:54 Pm Casino lobby **_

Julia went into the lobby and smoothed out her dress she had spent hours making sure she looked perfect. She wore a black cocktail mini-dress that stopped mid thigh, with a cowl neck line that covered the front of her breasts but allowed the sides to be exposed allowing for a good view of them, a pair of black stockings that went up to her thighs and a pair of black pu eclaire-40 size 5 sexy T-Strap sandals that had a metal ring in the middle with four and three quarter inch heels which lifted up and enhanced her back side. She knew that she turned both male and some females heads and she enjoyed the rush that knowing you were most mens and some females dream gave her. She stopped at the private elevator and entered the code that she was given and stepped into the elevator and pressed the up button which allowed her to ascend to the penthouse. _I wonder what the girl is going to do with herself once I've taken and ruined Integra maybe when she's done using Integra and taking her money she'll hire the girl as her maid. _Julia laughed evilly as she thought about the possibilities that she had available to ruin Integra with. _Perhaps she will take some pictures when they make love that will definitely be good blackmail material with those pictures she would be able to have Integra do anything she wants she does after all value her preciouses reputation. _She heard the elevator ping she stepped out of it once the doors slid open and looked around in amazement. The lobby of the elevator itself had a marble floor that was shined to a mirror reflection _if this is the lobby then I can not wait to see the rest of it. _She saw Integra come from a door on the right she smiled wide showing her white teeth. She looked at Integra and she had to admit she loved what she saw. Integra was wearing a dark red strap dress that stopped at her ankles, a pair of sexy crystal clear spike heel shoes. Integra looked up and down Julia's body. "You look gorgeous darling" Integra then took her shoulders hugged and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Follow me dinner is ready." Integra walked slowly toward the dinning room making sure she swayed her hips as she walked. Julia followed and tried not to stare at Integra's back side. Integra pulled a chair out for Julia when she sat down Integra went to the other side of the table and sat across from her. Julia looked at the setting their were two candles that provided a romantic ambiance and the room was engulfed in shadow there was a plate of food she and Integra started eating. "would you care for some wine?" Integra asked "Yes ma'am please" Julia said. Integra smiled "you can call me Integra dear." "Yes ma'am I mean Integra" Julia then took a drink of her wine and continued eating. Julia start feeling woozy "Are you ok?" Integra asked. "Yes Integra I'm just a little woozy." "Are you sure?" Julia nodded and took another drink of her wine she started feeling dizzy and sleepy. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Integra smiling and standing behind her rubbing her shoulders.

Julia groaned and opened her eyes and tried to move her hands but found that she was immobile She opened her eyes wide and looked around frantically. She then realized that she was naked and her hands were tied above her head with rope that was tied to a pulley system going from the ceiling to the floor she then saw Integra holding the other end of the rope. Her feet was secured to the ends of a spreader bar that was hooked to the floor. Integra was smiling and sipping her wine as she watched Julia come to the realization of her situation. Integra then pulled on the rope in her hand which stretched her arms up and pulled them wide which made her body stretch up painfully. Julia screamed in agony. Integra licked her lips "Thats right love scream for me. You see I knew why you tried to seduce me after all the only reason I picked you for my secretary was for your great looking body and the fact that you have no family so I thought you might end up trying to get your filthy hands on my money." She walked toward Julia with her wine glass in hand and lightly ran a manicured finger nail down her cheek "your such a simple and predictable creature. I think we'll have a lot of fun with you tonight." Seras walked from the shadows and walked toward Julia with red glowing eyes and fangs that extended past her lips slightly and her nails were more like claws. Julie's eyes grew wide in fear "I should pluck out your eyes for even looking at my mate you filth may be I will." She moved her hands toward Julia's eyes. Seras sniffed the air and grinned maniacally "awe she pissed on herself" Integra giggled and continued to sip her wine. "Don't pluck her eyes out...yet love I want her to see everything" Integra then handed her a bull whip. "use this first love" "How many lash's?" Seras asked. "Make it ten I don't think she would last past that." Seras walked behind Julia and uncoiled the whip and brought the whip back. She then whipped her hard which made Julia's body jerk forward. Julia screamed as she felt blinding hot pain. "Don't give her a love tap I want you to whip her good I want to hear her scream in my soul." "Yes mistress" she then brought the whip back and whipped her back with half of her strength. Julia's scream reverberated threw the penthouse. "Thats it love I'm getting wet just from hearing her scream." As the night wore on if a person could hear threw the casino and listened they would hear moans of pleasure, intense screams of pain and unbearable agony and screams of pleasure.

When Seras was done Pleasuring Integra they both collapsed on the bed drained of energy and panting. "That was intense love." Seras grinned "yes it was and thank you for the gift" Seras said and looked over at the secretaries drained and mutilated body. Julia was missing her eyes and tongue and other parts. "I suppose I better get up and dispose of the trash before it turns into a ghoul." Integra stretched "alright love come back to bed when your done." "ok love" she then put on a shirt and shorts and picked up the body and put it in the disposal elevator that led to a furnace in the basement. They had put it in especially for this purpose. She got undressed and went back to bed. Integra snuggled against Seras and went to sleep as the dawn started to approach. Seras thought about how lucky she was to have someone like Integra she then fell asleep. Seras opened her eyes and stretched she looked at the clock it read nine o'clock pm. She got up and took a hot shower got dressed, kissed integra on the lips lightly making sure not wake her and smiled as she walked threw her shadows and to the McCarran airport.

Seras walked out of the shadows and into the parking garage were there was less of a chance of people seeing her walk out of shadows. She then walked into the terminal met Mary in the middle of the terminal. Mary handed Seras first class tickets "we're posing as sisters visiting Germany for the first time." Seras nodded. Both Mary and Seras were dressed in a pair of blue pants, both wore t-shirts and a leather jacket and both had sunglass's on top of their heads though Seras was currently enjoying a good smoke despite what the no smoking sign above her head said. "The marriage couple is there already and the presents I'm sure has already arrived." Seras nodded they had decided earlier that her and Mary would pose as sisters while Deguchi Akio and Date Hanako will pose as a newly married couple on their honey moon in Germany. Their job was to scout the suspected location of Dok and Rip Van Winkle and to also find a secure location and to secure and set up the weapons which had been flown via special carrier to Germany. They had left a week ago and now Seras and Mary headed to gate A which would allow them to board united airbus A320 then they will have to take a connecting flight from Denver, Colorado to Berlin, Germany. Seras hated flying it made her feel small and weak every time she went over the ocean. Seras sighed as she boarded the airbus and sat in her assigned seat she made sure she had the aisle and Mary had the window seat the less she looked out the better. She then stretched her legs out and leaned her chair back and closed her eyes "thank god for first class" Seras mumbled. When the plane landed Seras woke up when she felt a bump "Are we in Germany yet?" Seras asked "No sis we're not" Mary and Seras then boarded airbus A345 going from Denver to Berlin, Germany she found their seats and sat down after Mary took her seat by the window. Seras leaned back and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get to Germany sis" "Ok" Mary replied.

_**Berlin Tegal International Airport**_

_**16 hours and 35 minutes later **_

Seras woke up after feeling and hearing the wheels hit the pavement of the runway. When it was done taxi to the gate she and Mary started walking threw the gate acting like overly excited tourists that were going to see Germany for the first time. They were met by Deguchi Akio and Date Hanako at the end of the gate who greeted them excitedly as if they were seeing best friends. They then went to the baggage claim and Aiko took Mary and Seras luggage and they continued walking to the airport parking lot. Aiko opened the trunk of a Mercedes S Class car and put the bags in as the rest of the group got in. Once on the road Akio started to talk "We have reserved a hotel floor and received your presents." "Oh good I was so worried I did not know if they would arrive on time or not." Seras said. As they arrived at the hotel Mary and Seras gushed with excitement as they walked threw the lobby of the Regent Berlin Hotel they followed Akio to the elevator and when the elevator closed Aiko pressed the button that would take them to the eighth floor. Aiko had booked the presidential suite because of the space and the rooms it provided. When the elevator stopped they got out and walked briefly and Aiko opened the door and let Seras and Mary threw. Once threw all pretense was dropped as Aiko pulled out a map of Berlin,Germany from a black carry on bag that was sitting on an antique table. There were marks that and writing indicating entrance and exit points. "They live in a tenant studio in Hellersdorf which is north-east of Berlin it has a creek that is surrounded by lush vegetation and allows for off road parking. They have lived there for the past four years and know almost everyone in the building." Seras nodded "has the British black ops team made contact?" Aiko shook his head no "not as far as I can tell" Seras looked at her watch "Ok people this is what we will do Aiko you and I will do the retrieval, Mary you and Hanako will stay here to provide support. It is currently 2100 hours we begin the operation at 2300 hours." Everyone nodded and started getting ready in there respective rooms. Seras clothes morphed into a black pants and long sleeve topped outfit she reached in the gym bag she had taken with her in the room and pulled out a bud that fit comfortably in her ear and pulled out a microphone strip and wrapped it around her neck like a silk choker. She then pulled out a long silver case that helled her prized weapon a custom made Japanese Daito Katana made from pure silver it cost her a small fortune but it was worth it. She stroked it lovingly she then strapped it to her back. She preferred to fight up close and personal that way she could see the fear and hatred of her enemies in their eyes. When she was done she stepped out of the room and noticed that Aiko was ready the people knew in this room knew what she was but did not fear her, they respected her skills in fighting and shared her passion for death. She walked over to Aiko and grabbed his waist and walked into the shadows and came out into the garage where there vehicle was located at. They got into the four door coop and Aiko drove to the target area.

They stopped two miles from the tenant studio and made there way silently threw the darkness and brush after one mile to the target Seras sniffed the air and frowned she signaled Aiko to stop. Seras smelled a foul smell that she hasn't smelled for a long time. Seras touched her throat "base were only one mile to the target." "Roger that be advised there is a possible hostile near your location." "copy that" Seras replied. She then turned to Aiko "no matter what happens we complete this mission." Aiko nodded. They then slowly continued forward as they neared the tenant studio a foul oder could be smelled then as they entered the building they could see splintered broken doors and blood and other things smeared on the walls and floor. Seras focused her senses she unsheathed her sword and as they moved carefully forward. Seras kicked something she looked down and saw the head of female whose features were permanently frozen in a state of shock and fear. Seras continued forward _This must be th__e British black ops team. _Seras thought as she looked around. She heard a gun shot in the distance. She and Aiko moved faster as they got near the sound of gunfire the foul smell of rage and death became stronger. As they turned a corner they saw Anderson go flying out of a window looking bloody and Rip Van Winkle was against a wall with Dok behind her and right in front of her getting ready to pounce was a werewolf. Winkle was keeping it at bay temporarily with the bullet whizzing in the air and hitting the beast continually. Seras looked at the werewolf it was seven feet tall and packed with muscle it had razor sharp claws on its hands and feet. Its fur was gray and it sniffed the air and turned around Seras saw its beady red eyes that burned like the pits of hell itself. In that instant she knew that it was a berserker werewolf. A foul beast that had no intelligence and only instinct and a deep rage and hatred of the world. Its rage and hatred made it twice as powerful as a normal werewolf. It would kill anything that stood in its path whether it was another werewolf or a human it did not matter to it and right now it had its sights on Seras. She turned to Aiko "I will distract it you will retrieve the targets and complete the mission." Aiko nodded she then ran at it full tilt and raised her sword to strike as she came closer but faster then the eye could see it had dashed forward also and moved it hand back and just as seras was about to bring her sword down it gouged Seras side with its razor sharp claws which knocked her to the side and sent her flying across the hall way. It ignored Aiko as it charged passed him and headed for Seras bellowing its rage and challenge. Aiko then got Rip and Dok and proceeded out of the building and to the headquarters. "Aiko to base packages have been retrieved but missing an operative will head back once packages are dropped off." "roger that" _hang in there Seras. _Aiko thought as he drove like a bat out of hell toward the headquarters.

Seras hit the wall on the other side of the hall and heard the beast charge at her bellowing its rage and hatred as she slumped to the ground. Pain the like of which she had not felt coursed threw her body her shoulder and side was throbbing with pain. Seras felt dizzy four hundred years of instinct kicked in when beast reached her and she melted threw the floor into her shadows. The beast howled in fury at missing its pray it sniffed the air and turned around just in time to see a flash of metal and feel searing hot pain as his arm was sliced off of his body. He howled in agony. Seras smiled wildly and laughed she knew that the only way to kill a berserker was to chop off its head and she raised her sword ready to do just that it when it sliced across her face with it other hand and she felt blinding white hot pain rip threw her body and she screamed as she hit the floor once again going threw her shadows. Seras ended up in a room that was up stares she slumped against a wall and started shaking from the pain and abuse her body was taking her vision became blurry. She saw a blur on two legs standing by the door and heard its growel she then gathered her strength and sent her familiar to attack it. It howled in rage as the shadow wolf attacked it and started tearing the beast with its claws and teeth trying to rip off the head of the berserker but with rage the berserker slashed and bit at the shadow ripping it apart it got up from the ground bleeding and cut deeply it looked down briefly. That was all the distraction that Seras needed and with the rest of her strength she yelled out from the depth of her soul and charged at it she raised her sword and brought it down on its neck before it had time to react and sliced off its head. As the body dropped she stumbled back and sat down panting heavily but grinning manically. Unlike a normal werewolf it did not change back to human form once it became a beast it dyed as one. She saw a pair of feet in front of her as she looked down and she heard "Jesus Seras..." as she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meeting a Friend**_

"Jesus Seras that sucked. You do realize that if it had been capable of thought it would have killed you right?" Seras just flipped him off "Sod off so I'm a little out of shape." Seras opened her eyes and stood up. "Your an old woman Fraulein Seras." "Hey! I'll have you know that I may be four hundred years old but I have the look and body of a nineteen year old." He just grinned showing a mouthful of sharp wolf teeth. "Not that I'm not glad to see you Fraulein Seras but what are you doing in Germany?" "I'll tell you after you give me a cigarette." He pulled out a pack of cigarette's from the back pocket of his jeans and tossed them to Seras. Seras took out a cigarette and handed the pack back to him. He took out a liter and lit Seras cigarette and watched as she took a deep puff. "You know that smoking is not good for you Fraulein Seras." She took another drag and flipped him the finger. "Whats it going to do kill me? Besides I thought all you wolves had those sensitive noses and didn't like the smell so what the hell are you doing with a pack?" He shrugged "I like to be different." As Seras took a drag from her cigarette she took a look at the man in front of her. He was six foot and one inch he wore a tight white short sleeved shirt which showed the muscles that he had even in human form. He had a tattoo of a pair of flaming dice on his right arm and he wore a pair tight blue jeans. He had blond hair and blue eyes that were bluer then the ocean on a calm day she knew they can just as quickly become stormy when he got angry. He had a square jaw and a roman nose, he was also clean shaven. Seras looked around "lets get out of this shit hole." He nodded. As Seras rode in his passenger seat as they drove threw the countryside she told him why she was here. "That reminds me why were you at the complex?" "The ulfric sent me to deal with the berserker it was causing to much violence and people were starting to notice. Its been a long time since I have last seen you Seras." " You mean its been over ninety years." "Yes, does Integra know that she has a brother?" Seras sighed "Jesus Alfons why don't you just ask a loaded question." "Sorry Fraulein Seras it is just that I miss having family." Alfons said softly. Seras took a puff of her cigarette. Seras had a soft spot for Alfons she supposed it was because she reminded him of a little of herself. Most people thought that Van Helsing was some kind of noble man dedicated to fighting the good fight but what he was, was a man that had an obsession with trying to "solve" things. When Alfons was born his mother became depressed because he was born with the genes of the werewolf from his mothers side when Van Helsing found out he abandoned his wife and had numerous affairs. He also tried to kill his son. But Alfons had survived and Seras had found and taken him to a man that she trusted to take care of him. "No Alfons I have not told her." Alfons looked dejected upon hearing that. "Why don't you come with me to the hotel I need to report in anyway and I'll call Integra and arrange a meeting." Alfons smiled "Thank you Fraulein Seras. How do you think she will react?" "I have no idea." _All she knew for sure was that this mission is turning into quite the party. _Seras thought.


	5. Chapter 5 A

The Party

Seras walked into the room and the first thing that Seras noticed was Integra sitting calmly sipping tea at one of the desks she then looked around and saw Van Winkle and Dok calmly eating their food and the rest of the team had apparently left the room. Seras walked in and stood beside Integra waiting patiently for her to talk. Integra sat her tea cup down on the saucer "I just came to Germany on business for the casino at least thats my cover story but really I came to talk to Ms. Van Winkle and Mr. Dok. I also heard that you ran into a little snag in the form of a werewolf and as I am sure that is a fascinating tale I think it is time to talk about some business. She then looked at Van Winkel and Dok she took a sip from her tea as they finished eating. "Now I'm sure that you are wondering why I brought you here." Dok and Van Winkle put their forks down "Though we do appreciate good food we were wondering why you wanted us. I know that it was not to kill us like the British do if that had been the case we would not be here." He looked at Seras as he said that. Integra sipped her tea then put her cup down. "That is true I do not want you dead instead I would like to talk to you about working for me. In my line of business I can always use the talents of people such as yourself and Ms. Van Winkle." Dok smiled "What do you offer?" "I offer you protection from the British government, a secure fully operational laboratory and a place with in my organization." "A very generous offer indeed but why are you interested in what I can do?" Integra took a sip from her tea and put the cup down "Why dear Dok you and Rip Van Winkle can help me to create chaos, you see chaos is the thing that births creation and creation births order which in turn births chaos." "Ah yes a never ending process much like the philosophy of my now deceased leader. Very well myself and Rip will join you in this venture of yours." Integra grinned a grin that would make the devil himself proud. "Most excellent now that that has been settled let us celebrate our venture with some wine." With that said she took the wine glass that Seras had provided her,Dok and Rip and they all raised there glass to "CHAOS" they all chorused together.


End file.
